Remember Me
by gti88
Summary: Harry will win the final battle, but the price is too great...HarryHermione.


**Disclaimer: JK-characters, plot, me. **

****

**Remember Me**

Harry sat on the ledge, listless, and absorbed in his own thoughts. Snowflakes drifted lazily outside the window.

He looked out towards the grounds. Night was approaching. In the horizon, the dark, gray clouds merged with the snow-covered Forbidden forest. The trees, black and dead against the contrasting white of the snow, gave the scene a feeling of despair and grimness.

The Horcruxes had been destroyed. Ron, Hermione and him had overcome challenge after challenge in the yearlong quest. Death nearly claimed Ron and Hermione on several occasions. The survival of his best friends only strengthened Harry's resolve to rid the world of Tom Riddle, even if the price to pay was his own life. Tonight, the prophecy would be fulfilled.

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

Harry sighed deeply. His gaze swept the Gryffindor common room. A couple of first years were huddled around a table, working on a Potions essay. Seamus and Dean sat in one corner of the room, talking in low tones and wearing grim expressions. Ron was sitting on a comfortable armchair, attempting to read a book, but occasionally glancing towards Harry.

His eyes settled on the lone figure of a girl, sitting by herself in the front of the fireplace. Hermione. The soft light of the fire illuminated her face, as Harry watched her stare entranced in the flames. She did not notice him looking at her.

His female best friend gave meaning to his life. She had been the one, who never wavered in her support for him, and often, she made him see sense in his actions. Hermione held a special place in his heart. Without her, Harry would not be alive today. Her intelligence, courage and perseverance had saved him many times in the last seven years.

Yet, he loved her; so much, that it was painful. His heart tore, because he had not a choice – tonight was the last time she would see him alive. Only, she did not know, and he could not bear to tell her.

Harry hopped off the ledge, and slowly made his way to the portrait hole. Hermione met his gaze, and gave him a sad smile. Harry's eyes lingered for a second or two on Hermione, before he returned her saddened gesture with one of his own. Then he walked out in the hallway, and made his way towards the grounds.

He was meeting destiny, not even thirty minutes from now.

The air was cold, and snowflakes still fell from the cloudy heavens. The snow crunched beneath Harry' feet, as he slowly walked towards the front gate of the grounds.

By the morning, he would be dead, and the wizarding world liberated from Voldemort's clutches. Harry still could barely believe it was the only way to achieve success; he stood to lose so much - his life, his friends, and most of all, Hermione.

Turning around one last time, he stood to take in Hogwarts – the castle he called home for the last seven years of his young life.

Dim light from fires and lamps framed the frost-covered windows against the dark silhouette of the school. The grounds were cloaked in a blanket of darkness as well, and the occasional owl hoot could be heard from somewhere within the Forbidden Forest.

Defeating Voldemort was a certainty, because of an olden text he came across in a tome nearly six months ago. Later on, Harry found confirmation that Tom had ensured that particular method was the only key to his own demise. But what did this method involve?

The answer to that question, Harry saw printed inside the same book, _"Two brother wands, the collision of love and hate, and the creation of a force, which would be lethal to both combatants."_

Simple. Effective. Tragic. There was no other way.

The wind picked up its pace. Snow fell more thickly, and the beginnings of a blizzard were formed. Harry's hair whipped in the wind, but he paid no attention to the cold.

Sparing one last painful glance at Hogwarts, he turned to leave.

"Harry!" a voice he barely heard over the howl of the wind, shouted. "Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder. Through the flying snow, he saw the running silhouette of Hermione coming towards him.

Just as he turned back to face her, Hermione's momentum carried her straight into Harry. He fell backward, and both of them ended up on the ground, sliding a few meters on the snow before stopping.

"Harry…glad…I…caught…you…" Hermoine gasped, as she collapsed on top of Harry, heaving.

Harry tried to worm out from under her, but his efforts were met with resistance.

"Let me go, Hermione," he said forcibly.

"I'm sorry, Harry…not going to happen…" she said, as her breathing seemed to finally become more regular.

"Go back inside, Hermione," Harry tried to argue. "You'll catch a deadly cold lying like this out here."

Harry's own words stung him. A part of him wanted to follow Hermione back to the castle, but he willed himself not to express that desire.

"And where do you think you were going?" Hermione snapped, as the wind around them died down a bit.

"To end it all, Hermione," he said with a bitter smile. "Tonight, the Light triumphs."

"And you didn't tell me!" Hermione unleashed her anger at Harry. "You promised me, Harry. Whatever happens, we do it together!"

She stood up, and Harry was quick to follow her example.

"It's too dangerous, Hermione," he said softly. "You could be hurt, or worse, killed."

"You…" Hermione started, but she could not proceed, as Harry's voice came again.

"I know. I promised. Some promises, however, must be broken. I have a date with destiny, Hermione."

Harry looked up towards the stars. Soon, he would be up there.

A chill ran through Hermione, as she saw him stare dreamily at the cloudy sky; a chill that was paralyzing, yet it was not associated with the chilly air around them.

"Harry? What aren't you telling me?"

Her voice was quivering, and she was visibly shaking.

"Nothing, Hermione. You already know everything," he answered calmly, without meeting her eyes.

"Tell me, it isn't true, Harry. Please," Hermione pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Harry closed the distance between him and Hermione in a few strides. He embraced her tightly and lovingly.

She hugged him back, and laid her head on his shoulder. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, as the realization that Harry's life was coming to a conclusion tonight, hit her with a new, more intense wave of pain and sorrow.

Harry felt something inside him break

"Don't cry, Hermione," his weak voice attempted in vain to console her. "We'll be together again one day."

She was still sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"Take me with you, Harry," she said hoarsely in his ear.

A heavy weight settled on his chest.

"I wish I could, Hermione," he said. "I wish I could."

Slowly, Harry disengaged himself from Hermione. His resolve would not last much longer if he did not leave now.

"I'll be waiting for you, Hermione," he said quietly.

Across the grounds, a gong echoed, as the clock in the tower struck upon the hour.

Quiet sobs still escaped her, but she nodded. Harry approached her one last time, and slowly, tenderly, he kissed her softly on the lips.

The snow started falling more thickly around them.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry whispered. "With my entire being. I will be in your heart – always."

He took a few steps back.

"I love you too," she choked out. "Harry, don't leave me."

"I have to, Hermione," Harry told her. "Please, remember me…"

Harry looked into her eyes one last time, communicating a silent goodbye, full of love, sorrow and regret.

He swung on his heel, and started with wide steps down the path to the front gates of the school grounds.

"Harry!' Hermione cried after him, but he did not look back.

The time had come for his date with the prophecy.

A muffled crack in the distance announced Harry apparating away.

Hermione felt her knees grow weak. She gave a cry of despair, and fell to her knees, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

A great void had been opened in her soul, and it was unlikely to be filled again. Life had lost its meaning. Death was the only escape.

True love triumphs in life, and in death, as history had showed time and again. Harry and Hermione were the embodiment of true love. They would be united again, soon.

United, until the end of eternity.

Fin.

**A/N There it is...if you like, leave a review :) **


End file.
